Talk:Bear
Shouldn't the title be renamed Grizzly Bear? -- Mynameiscool 19:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :In the game stats it is listed simply as "Bear", this article was originally called Grizzly Bears -- Tiktaalik 20:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Just as a warning I have come across Bear Wave Spawns not sure if they are attracted to their dead companions but right above the T in Tall in the open field I have had on multiple ocassions constant bears come after in groups of two to six attack me until a wolf grabed my arm and two bears finished me. When i died i had 57 bear furs. P.S. not sure if this is true but whistling for your horse seems to attract both bears and wolves like the dogs in town and no bait was used. This can be used for great profit but thats if you survive. :It's just that you're standing near a spawn point which, seemingly, is set to replace the predators immediately until you leave. There's places that respawn Cougars in the exact same way, and almost all wolf spawns do that. You just notice it more with bears and cougars because they're bears and cougars. Evil Tim 22:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) i think u indeed found something about with the whistling see i tried it and it sure works btway when from tanzanita outpost you head north following the train track and than stand on the bridge (mind the Train) you can also get a bear every now and then specially when u shoot some elk deer , use bait or whistle which really seem to work P.S. using bait works indirectly it doenst often attracts bears however boars come a lot a killing them attracts bears so be aware of this. P.S > P.S. srry for the crappy english i guess u can understand it but i need some time to type propper english and this works just fine aswell , i guess plz note of u dont Wesleyoog 13:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) just wanned 2 add a lil thing it is logical that bear come to you because of the whisteling you make urself presented and so they will charge towards the sourrce of the sound which make them see you. P.S. wesleyoog is a wrong account this is my right account Wesleyeye 18:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Bear and Grizzly different things 'Kay, so, I've been confused recently. I hunt a lot of bears in Tall Trees. When I skin them, I get grizzly hides, teeth, etc. Now, I hunt in the Great Plains as well. But, I found a few bears there when I used bait. I thought that was odd, but didn't think about it too much. When I skinned it, however, the items were simply called "bear teeth" or "bear heart", as opposed to grizzly heart or teeth. So, I just thought I should share this to see if anyone's had a similar encounter.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 20:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah its confusing but there are both bears ANd grizzly's in the game however most people wont even notice it my self at first neither but besides the name of the animal and there body parts there as far as i know the same. Wesleyeye 18:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well what exactly is the difference between the regular bears and the grizzly bears? They all look like brown bears to me. Are the grizzlies bigger and tougher? All the bears seem to be hulking piles of very angry, very stron, very animated meat. 06:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Bears are bears. It doesnt matter what kind. all i know is that they are very dangerouse. i was ina abattle att he farm in breechers hope because they spawned 2-3 at a time after i skinned one. after 24 or so i realised, bears suck. grizzlys or black or brown they all suck (Death544 19:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC)) :In my experience, regular bears are weaker than grizzly bears. Also, regular bears does not help towards the 'Bearly Legal' achievement/trophy, even if both bears and grizzly bears appear as 'bears killed' in the statistics. Grizzly bears also tend to almost exclusively spawn in Tall Trees, while regular bears spawns elsewhere. What's more, the loot of regular bears is worth a lot less than that of grizzly bears. :At the very least, I feel the article fails to illustrate the difference between them. --Svippong 08:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : (Jamdodger 09:21:00, January 26, 2014) :I think rekon that normal bears only spawn in the Great Plains when using bait or helping a poor hunter, the latter also applies to buffalo. You get Bear Fur, Bear Meat, Bear Claw and Bar Teeth. The images are the same as Brumas' loot. bear encounters i had I have encountered bears north of Beechers Hope the first two times using bait and the third time coming back from tall trees I also encountered one at mazanta post and it chased someone a little while after becoming a random encounter I encountered one not too far from the house Also doing multiplayer in bearclaw camp bears seem too spawn frequently and standing on one of the houses you can encounter allot of them. Also I came across one three bears and wolves fighting each other and one time i encountered a group of five or four bears together. user--Stephendwan 19:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Bear killing In this article you frequently mention the best way to kill bears is with a powerful repeater or rifle. While this is true, I've also found that using the Carcano Rifle, Dead Eye and then aiming between the bear's eyes always ends up in a OSK. (One shot kill that is) Just wondered if I should pop this in the article or not? --Swollenfish 19:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Something strange happened to me. I was hunting for cougars near the wreck of the serendipity,(for the master hunter rank 5 to get the buffalo rifle) so I set some bait near the river and a large dark brown bear attacked me from behind. bear in stillwater creek i rode my horse from that pacific union railroad across the bridge to stillwater creek and then around the fireplace in still water creek i seen a man being chased by a bear and i shot it and cut it and stuff but is this a glitch of when i came from tall tree's? 18:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Stephen Colbert is right... ...bears really are godless killing machines. :D Giltch I have put bait at the northeast portion of Beechers hope and it spawned a bear immediately infront of me but I couldn't get Marston to move and was killed by the bear another time I put bait there the giltch happened again only this time it was a Cougar I think its important enough to be mention in the article.--Stephendwan 18:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) - JackFrost23 22:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Bears Hunt In Packs When you hunt bears, you should watch out, normally, only one bear will chase you, but sometimes, a second one will come out of nowhere and attack you. Very rarely, a third bear will arrive making the hunt extremily difficult. In this case, the semi-auto or pump-action shotgun is not recomended. The mauser pistol provides as a great sidearm if you run in this situation having a large ammo capacity and quick rate of fire. Odd glitch The other day i was hunting bears, i klilled about sixtey grizzlys, i hit one with a throwing knife right in the eye it did not kill it, it ended up geting me killed. -Dragonhunter 2336 Everytime I go through Tall Trees, there is always a bear standing by the cabin in Tanner's Reach.